I'm board
by wolfer
Summary: Yamamoto is board and Gokudera wants to read. Though an Idea forms in the baseball idiot that might not be so idiotic at all, but will Gokudera go with it or will it be a disaster before it even starts? 5980 dont like dont read XP


I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn!

"Ne ne Gokkun lets do something" said Yamamoto as he plopped down on the couch next to Gokudera. Gokudera who was reading a book placed his finger on the line he was reading and looked up. "Why don't you go outside and play in the street?" he asked. Yamamoto pouted.

"I can't" he replied. "And why is that?" asked Gokudera as he continued reading. "Because it's raining out" said Yamamoto. Gokudera paused and then looked out the window. "Huh I guess your right" said Gokudera as he stared out the window then continued to read.

Suddenly an idea came to Yamamoto's mind "Hay Gokkun let do something" he said with a smirk. Gokudera stopped reading again and put the book away knowing that he now won't get any more reading done. "Ok what are you thinking about doing?" asked Gokudera. Yamamoto smirked as he leaned over his storm guardian and soon pinned his hands over his head and started to kiss Gokudera. Gokudera who was surprised by the action started to struggle against Yamamoto but soon slowly started to relax and started to kiss back. Yamamoto smirked at how easy it was to get his storm guardian to give up the struggle. Yamamoto soon started to bite on Gokudera's lower lip for entry which Gokudera happily gave. Yamamoto chuckled as he darted his tongue in and started to wrestle with Gokudera's to assert dominance. After a while Gokudera gave up the struggle and soon relaxed completely. Yamamoto feeling that it was safe let go with one of his hands and slowly started to move down to the storm guardians' shirt and started to pull it up. When he got to about where Gokudera's chin was Yamamoto quickly broke the kiss and pulled the shirt all the way off and quickly bound Gokudera's hands with it.

Yamamoto smirked as he looked at his storm guardian that seemed slightly lost as he looked at Yamamoto his shirt off and a light blush on his cheeks. Yamamoto soon started to kiss Gokudera's jaw line down to where the juncture of the neck and shoulder where. It was there that Yamamoto made his love mark and sucked hard on the skin leaving the brose like mark that would show everyone who Gokudera belonged to. Yamamoto's hands started to trail ghost like touches up Gokudera's torso until they found the two targets they were looking for. Gokudera gasped as Yamamoto twisted and pulled on his sensitive nipples. His calm breath becoming more labored by the second as Yamamoto continued his work.

"Yamamoto please s-s-stop teasing me" panted/pleaded Gokudera as he started to be come more and more flushed buy the second. Yamamoto smirked as he moved farther down until he was at one of Gokudera's nipples and then took it in to his mouth. "AH!" yelled Gokudera as he arched his back. "Y-Y-Yamamoto please" said Gokudera as tears started to come to his eyes. "What is that you want me to do?" asked Yamamoto with a smirk as he looked at his partner and stopped everything that he was doing. Gokudera's eyes where now half-lidded "Do anything you want Yamamoto touch me, fuck me, enter me, Fill me to the brim I don't care just please continue" pleaded Gokudera. Yamamoto grinned as he thought of how he had reduced his storm guardian to such a pleading state. Slowly Yamamoto's hands started to trail down Gokudera's abs making his breath hitch as he sucked them in to the ghostly touches. Slowly Yamamoto started to unbutton Gokudera's pants. Carefully Yamamoto pulled down the pants and soon started to palm Gokudera through his boxers. Gokudera moaned as he through his head back and closed his eyes in complete bliss. "m-more amamoto I want more" said Gokudera as he tried thrusting in to the hand to get more friction.

Yamamoto smirked as he watched his partner. "Ah but wait Gokkun something better will come soon I promise" he said as he slowly started to take Gokudera's boxers off reviling Gokudera's manhood in all its glory. When the boxers came off Gokudera hisses as the cool air soon hit his hot aching member. "Ah Gokkun I didn't know you were this aroused" said Yamamoto as he placed an elbow one Gokudera's knee and put one finger on the storm guardians member and slowly started to move it back and forth. "Ah" gasped Gokudera as tears sprang to his eyes again. "S-s-stop teasing me Y-Y-Yamamoto i-i-i won't be a-able to take much more" stuttered Gokudera as he looked away from Yamamoto.

Yamamoto smiled again "ok Gokkun will do it your way for now" he said as Yamamoto soon leaned forward and took Gokudera in to his mouth. Gokudera moaned as he felt the warmth entangle him in bliss. Yamamoto soon started to run his tongue up and down the vain making Gokudera moan. Yamamoto then followed the vain back up and started to play with the slit with his teeth causing Gokudera to whimper and tried to buck his hips only to have Yamamoto's hands on his hips preventing him from doing so. Soon Yamamoto took Gokudera all in and started to hum causing Gokudera to cry out in pleasure. "K-k-Yamamoto I-im a-about to… ah!" said the storm guardian as he threw his head back about to come with and orgasm but Yamamoto skillfully put his hand a cetin way to prevent Gokudera from cumming. Yamamoto soon stopped sucking and let go of Gokudera who was panting with his hands covering his face. Yamamoto then started to suck on three of his fingers making them nice and wet before he started to pull Gokudera's legs apart.

Once he felt his fingers where ready Yamamoto removed them from his mouth and then took his index finger and started to circle the ring of mussels. Gokudera was now reduced to gasping and mewling. Then Yamamoto started to push his finger past the ring which alighted to a hiss and whimper from Gokudera. "Relax I promise that this will feel good soon" said Yamamoto as he soon added a second finger and they started to stretch Gokudera

Though Gokudera was still whimpering Yamamoto soon tried to find some pleasure to ease the pain. Yamamoto soon took Gokudera's member in to his hand and started to stoke him in a slow pace. Slowly Gokudera's whimpers were replaced by moans of pleasure as he tried to get more friction from Yamamoto's hand by bucking his hips only to have Yamamoto remove his hand. Soon Yamamoto added a third finger and started to thrust in to Gokudera's body. Gokudera gave a small whimpers of pain until Yamamoto brushed up against something in side him that made Gokudera scream and see stars. Yamamoto chuckled lightly. "Found it" he said softly as he started to brush against that spot with every thrust of his fingers. Almost instantly Gokudera couldn't think anymore all the pleasure that was being put in to him was make him come close. "Ah Yamamoto I-I c-c-cant hold o-on m-much l-l-l-longer" said Yamamoto as he felt a warm pool in his stomach. Yamamoto smirked as he again grasped it so that Gokudera had now way to cum. Gokudera soon screamed and was panting but he soon glared softly at Yamamoto. "Why don't you let me cum again?" he asked. "Ah because where is the fun in that when your all droopy" said Yamamoto with a smirk as he removed his fingers earning himself a whine from Gokudera because of the loss. "Now Gokudera you need to tell me quickly… Are you a virgin?" he asked. Gokudera blushed and nodded not trusting his voice at that moment. "Ok then ill make shore to go slowly so your first time will be the best" said Yamamoto as he soon began to spit on his hand and rub it on his length. Then Yamamoto positioned himself in front of Gokudera's entrance.

Slowly Yamamoto started push through the tight ring into the tight heat. Gokudera started whimpering under him tears falling freely from his eyes as it felt like he was being split in two. "Shhhhh" said Yamamoto as he stroked Gokudera's hair. "It will be over soon I promise he said as he pushed the rest of the way until he was al the way sheathed and then stopped moving allowing Gokudera to adjust. After about five minutes Gokudera slowly started to thrust ageist Yamamoto making him moan from the slightest friction. Yamamoto took that as the cue to start moving slowly at first allowing Gokudera to get used to the pace that Yamamoto was setting for him. At first Gokudera whimpered in pain until Yamamoto hit that spot and then continued to hit that spot every time Yamamoto rolled his hips. After a while Yamamoto started to quicken the pace. Gokudera startled by the sudden pace change gasped and then moaned as Yamamoto continued to hit Gokudera's sweet spot. Soon Gokudera felt that warm pooling sensation in his lower stomach again. "Ah Yamamoto im about to cum" panted Gokudera as he tried to warn Yamamoto. Yamamoto smirked "Then cum" said Yamamoto as he took his hand and started to stoke Gokudera again. Gokudera gasped as he felt pleasure in two places not knowing that you could. It didn't take long until he came in Yamamoto's awaiting hand screaming Yamamoto's name. Yamamoto soon felt the walls around him squeeze tightly as he thrusted a few more times before cumming himself. Both bodies were hot and tired as Yamamoto practically crashed on top of Gokuderas. "T-t-that w-was a-a-amazing" said Gokudera as he lay panting. After a he caught his breath he got up and slowly pulls out of Gokudera making him moan. "Im glad you enjoyed it" said Yamamoto as the laid down next to Gokudera on the couch. Gokudera's eyes soon started to flutter shut and he softly smiled as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. "You know Yamamoto we could do this anytime" he said with a small smile and then drifted off to sleep. Yamamoto smirked. "You know Gokudera you really shouldn't tempt me cause I might just take you up on that offer." He said as he to soon fell asleep.

~the End~

Please R&R


End file.
